Sirius' New Begining
by master muggle
Summary: Sirius doesn't get out in 3rd year. What will happen when he gets out in 5th year only to be captured by Voldemort and Harry comes to rescue him.


**A/N this is my first fic plz go easy on me mm out (P.S as much as I wish to say I do, I don't own HP, and so plz don't sue) (PPS I do however own Edward the owl)**

**Sirius Pov**

It was a dark cold night and the last thing Sirius expected was good news but he got it none the Less. ''Mr. Black I'm pleased to inform you that we have found Mr. Pettigrew alive and well, with the dark mark on his arm you are free to go'' Said a sorry Mr. Fudge.

''What''! Said a flabbergasted Sirius.'' ''I said you are free to go''said a now slightly annoyed prime minister handing Sirius a wand. Silently a shocked Sirius left Azkaban and apparated to number 12 Grimmauld Place. ''Well I guess I better find out where Harry is''said a still shocked Sirius

''arrggg, ''said an angry Sirius Black ''_why can't I find him'' _Sirius thought_. _Suddenly he found a letter that said ''_Boy who lived starting Hogwarts.'' _The paper looked about 5 years old and was wrinkled and crumpled. Sirius looked through the pile it was on and read more titles like ''_Sorcerer's stone destroyed'' _and ''_Triwizards tournament won by Harry Potter''. _The last one he read was about half a year old. 'Of course'' Sirius said while smacking himself on the head, he would be at Hogwarts.

As soon as Sirius said that he went to his broom closet at got out a cleansweep. ''_Since there are apparition wards I'm going to have to fly there''_Hethought. About a half hour of flying past muggles and making sure not to hit buildings later Sirius landed about a mile from Hogwarts wanting to walk the rest of the way. Sirius walked about a quarter mile before taking a small break.

''Wow those 14 years in Azkaban really took it out of me''Said a tired Sirius. ''Well at least I made it ¼ of the way there''He said before starting his journey again. He stopped again ½ the way there and took another break again. The same thing happened the 3rd time but just as he reached the grounds of Hogwarts he felt a hand over his mouth and got knocked out.

**Ron Pov **

It was just after lunch in between classes and Harry and I were playing chess in the common room. When all of a sudden Hermione came bursting in and started blabbering about someone named Sirius Black getting captured.'' Whose Sirius Black'' asked Harry.** (A/N third year Sirius never escaped so Harry never learned who Sirius was) **''Sirius Black is a guy who was in Azkaban for 14 years wrongly accused for killing 14 people with a single curse including Peter Pettigrew' 'replied an annoyed Hermione

**Hermione Pov about 2 minutes before she talked to Harry **

I was in the library with Penelope when my owl Edward came in with the daily prophet, it read

_**Sirius black freed and captured**_

_Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban yesterday. His once life long sentence was cut short when Peter Pettigrew was found alive and in Knockturn Alley. Sirius was immediately freed only for him to be captured 2 hours later. He was last seen on a broom to Hogwarts. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts please inform the ministry of magic at once._

**Harry Pov**__**about 2 minutes after Hermione talked to him **

''So can you believe that someone spent 14 years in Azkaban for a crime they didn't commit only to get freed and captured 2 hours later?'' asked Ron. ''No but can you believe that both him and the guy everyone thought he killed both knew my parents?'' I asked. ''No''he said

It has been 5 days since Sirius has been missing and the whole castles been talking about nothing but that. ''I still think he's guilty''said one person. ''The ministry wouldn't let him out if they weren't sure'' said another. ''They were wrong before'' said the first looking at me. ''Fair enough'' said the second.

**Sirius Pov**

''_It's been 5 day here.5 days of being tortured and almost killed'' _thought Sirius_. ''_So do you want to talk now''asked Voldemort coldly. ''Never, I spent 14 years in Azkaban, you will never break me''I replied angrily. ''Crucio' 'Voldemort yelled venomously. I was with almost unbearable pain like a thousand white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin**. (A/N I don't own that phrase)** During this pain Sirius remembered when he first got captured.

_Flashback_

_As soon as I woke up I felt something over my mouth. A gag I realized after about 10 seconds. At first I thought I was back in Azkaban. Until I remembered just reaching Hogwarts and getting knocked out. I tried to stand up but I couldn't move. ''Stupid Petrificus Totalus curse''I thought. I guess I'll just have to wait for my captor to come back. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Voldemort came in after about 5 minutes of waiting. ''Ah''he said. ''Our little pon has awoken._** (Chess anyone)**_I didn't say anything because, well I couldn't. Voldemort muttered a spell and suddenly I could move my mouth. I called him some very bad names but all he did was mutter another spell and I couldn't talk anymore. ''Tell me''he said. Why were you at Hogwarts?'' he asked dangerously. ''What's it to you?'' I asked. ''Well if it's any of your business I want to know why you were so close to the person I'm going to kill''. He answered threateningly. ''You keep your hands of my-ahhh''I yelled as I got hit with the Cruciatus_ Curse. **(A/N I know he's getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse now but this is when he first got captured)**_ after 5 days of being questioned and getting tortured Voldemort had enough he got me and sent a message to Harry through his scar about where I was. He knew Harry was to kind hearted not to come try to rescue me. Plus he'd want to find out more about parents._

I stopped yelling as the curse ended. I turned to look at Voldemort in the eyes to find his attention was elsewhere. I looked to see where he was looking and saw a boy about 15 with his wand pointing at Voldemort

**A/N so good, bad, love it, or hate it review anyways (P.S I don't have a beta so there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes) (P.P.S if you want to check for grammar mistakes for me just PM me and tell me pros you get to see the story first, con more work)**


End file.
